The Sniper's Guardian Sword
by Ryuko-Chan18
Summary: When Asuna is unable to come on ALO after a power cut in her area, Kirito is left alone to go questing. Then a certain blue haired archer crosses Kirito's mind and the two come together to go. However, will the feelings that Sinon has been harboring in her heart for Kirito finally show now that they are alone? (WARNING: Features lemons in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

The Sniper's Guardian Sword

 **A/N:**

 **Hey everyone! This is my first ever fan-fiction so i'm sorry if its not the greatest work you've ever seen but i thought it was about time that i start writing. this has been on my mind for a while and I've finally been able to put it into words. This Fic will be mainly be focused on Kirito x Sinon but this may change over time. I also believe that in the next few chapters there may be some mature content ahead but i have yet to write those chapters. Nevertheless, I hope you all like the Fic, please leave a review as it is very appreciated.**

Kirito was reclining back, napping in his and Asuna's little log cabin on floor 22 of Aincrad. He was thinking back to the events that occurred in GGO only few weeks ago and how he was able to save Sinon from Death Gun. He couldn't just stand by and watch someone that he had only just got to know be taken away from him again. Not again. He opened his eyes and observed his dimly lit sitting room, illuminated only by the crackling fire in the centre of the room. He opened his menu and focused on the time in the top left of his screen. It was almost 6 o'clock, Asuna should have come online by now but then he remembered that her district's power had been cut off and she was unable to come online for at least the next few days. Kirito sighed and got up out of his chair, walking over to a window to watch the sun setting in the virtual sky. He admired its beauty, how its radiant glow began to fill the small sitting room with its yellow and orange haze, it reminded him of Asuna's long flowing hair. He sighed, scratched his head and opened up his game menu

"Let's see who's online, there must be somebody that I could team up with while Asuna is away…"

He scrolled through his friends list, scanning every player in alphabetical order he had on the list to see if they were online, he looked and looked but to no avail. He was about to give up until he reached the "S" section where he saw that a certain blue haired archer was currently online. Kirito thought about it and came to the conclusion that Sinon would be an excellent choice. He opened up his messages and selected the thread he had with Sinon, getting ready to type. He pondered on how to word his message until he got it.

"Hey Sinon, was wondering if you would be up for doing some quests with me tonight?"

He sent the message and closed off his menu, waiting for her reply, thinking about how dumb the message actually sounded when he read it aloud. He wandered into the cabin's kitchen, opened up his fridge and took out a bottle of juice that he keeps in there. He poured himself a glass and put the bottle away, while he was halfway through taking a swig, his menu lit up, signifying a new message. He choked on his juice and some went up his nose as the alert came up on his screen. Putting the glass down, Kirito opened up his messages once again to look at what she replied with. He was expecting to be turned down and rejected with her saying something like "Are you serious?" or "I don't need any help from you", but to his surprise, the message read:

"Sure, I'll be over in 5 minutes"

He was not expecting that at all, which could be shown from his shocked and wide-eyed expression. He sauntered back into the sitting room and sat back down only for the door to go moments later. He jogged over to the door to answer the trio of knocks that came beforehand. When he opened the door, the first thing that caught his eyes was the flowing blue hair and cat ears in the warm wind that was on his porch. As he looked down, he caught sight of the soft facial features that accompanied two bright blue eyes. He took a step back and took in Sinon's whole body which to him, looked absolutely stunning in the radiant glow of the sun.

"Um... Are you just going to leave me standing out here or can I come in?"

He was broken out of his trance by the surprisingly soft voice of the archer.

"O-Oh sure, come inside"

Kirito cleared the doorway to allow Sinon to come inside. She looked at him suspiciously, wondering why he was acting so aloof. Nevertheless, she shrugged her shoulders and came inside to the dimly lit cabin. She sat down on the sofa opposite the fire while Kirito came through with a drink for both of them. He handed the glass to Sinon as he picked his favourite rocking chair, close to the sofa. Sinon looked around the room, wondering why it was only Kirito who was present.

"Where is everyone?" She asked. "I thought that you and Asuna would be away on a quest by now"

"Asuna's house as no power for the next few days due to a power cut, Sugu is away at Kendo practice and both Liz and Silica went out for the day." Kirito replied. "So, I've been by myself tonight"

Sinon almost felt sorry for him but found it funny that he was finally without Asuna for once. She stood up and equipped her bow on her back.

"Well, you wanted to go on a quest, so let's go" She said more energetically than usual

Kirito was taken aback by her sudden outburst but got up too moments later.

He equipped his favourite sword and Excalibur that Sinon helped him to get a few days ago. He glanced at her, noticing how excited she looked, it was extremely unusual for Sinon.

 **Time-Skip**

Kirito and Sinon arrived at the newest dungeon to be discovered in New Aincrad which was on floor 49. They were traversing through the dungeon as fast as they could. Kirito charged in with Sinon following behind him, covering his blind spots as she took out monsters with her bow. This tactic proved to be highly effective as they bulldozed through the dungeon, leaving nothing in their wake. Sinon noticed how aggressive and powerful Kirito was first hand, how he cut down each and every monster that came into his line of sight with no remorse at all. She never gets to see this side of him due to the fact that there are always other people around and they usually block the view. Yet in the melee, there was a certain beauty to him she thought. The way he was so precise with his attacks, how his swords cut through the air so gracefully. She was almost mesmerised by him. While she was caught in her own trance, a monster had managed to sneak up behind her and stab her directly in her abdomen and landed a critical hit on her. As she was an archer, she never really thought about increasing her HP at all, so it completely destroyed her health. She let out a distressed cry which echoed through the caverns of the dungeon. Kirito immediately turned around and saw that Sinon was in deep trouble, he quickly turned around and sprinted at almost Mach 1 to Sinon's side, blowing away the monsters that were crowed around her. He picked her up off the floor and had her in his arms, bridal style. Then he sprinted away from the scene, carrying her all the way to the safe zone. While Kirito ran, Sinon hung in his arms while her health was in the red zone, threatening to destroy her avatar. She looked up at him, blushing from the way that he was holding her, she thought about how weird this would look if someone else saw them or even if Asuna saw them, but she felt almost… Safe in his arms, thinking that no harm could come to her, no matter what. She wondered where this new found feeling arose from and why she was feeling it now. Then it struck her, she looked back up at Kirito, into his grey eyes and wondered:

"Do I… "Like" him?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Sniper's Guardian Sword Chpt 2

 **A/N**

 **Hey everyone! I'm back again with another chapter. I'll try to get these out as often as possible but school can be a real pain. The longest you'll have to wait is two days, i'll definitely have a new chapter out by then. I might even upload two on the same day if i feel like it. But above all, thank you so much for reading and a like and review is much appreciated. I'll see you all later**

"Do I… "Like" him?"

Those words echoed through Sinon's mind, she couldn't think about anything else while Kirito held her close. Kirito's only thought was to get Sinon to safety, he hates seeing avatars disappearing in front of his eyes, even though you don't die in the real world anymore. As they approached the dungeon safe zone, Kirito slowed down and went through the shield that enveloped the zone. He sat Sinon down near a wall and knelt down beside her, he began to recite a healing spell he learned. His spriggan race meant he was not the best at healing and buffing, but he knew the basic spells. He was able to get Sinon's health out of the red zone and just into the green zone. He looked into her eyes with genuine concern.

"Hey, are you ok Sinon?"

She looked up, still with a prominent blush covering her cheeks and was barely able to voice a reply.

"Y-Yeah… I think so"

As Kirito turned away to sit down beside her, she started thinking to herself again.

"Damnit Shino! What's wrong with you! Its only Kirito, why are you getting so flustered? He's just a friend, nothing more, nothing less. It's not that I "like" him or anything…"

She turned to look at Kirito who had sat down, catching his breath from his all-out sprint only moments ago. Her heart rate began to rise exponentially and found it hard to keep her heavy breathing down. She felt as if her heart would explode out of her chest if she kept staring any longer, and at that exact moment, Kirito turned around and looked at her too which made them both share eye contact. Sinon's face glowed a bright red and she immediately looked the other way, trying to mask her embarrassment. Kirito caught onto her strange behaviour and inquired as to why she was acting this way.

"Are you sure you're ok? You're acting really weird..."

She turned back around slowly, with Kirito's eyes glued to her. She tried to reply to him, unable to form any kind of words to come out of her mouth. Sinon hung her head in shame, Kirito looked at her almost frightened of what she would do next, however nothing would have prepared him for what she was about to do next. Kirito felt his body get pushed back down onto the ground, the first thing he felt was his body impact against the ground, then the next thing was a warm wet feeling that laced his lips. He opened his eyes only to see one and only Shino Asada's lips connected with his own. Her eyes were tightly shut, and her lips were pursed against his. However, after a while she got into it and as much as Kirito hated to admit, he enjoyed it too. It was soft but passionate at the same time, he wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her a bit closer to him until they broke about a minute later for air. Sinon's face was even redder once they broke away and she looked like she was about to burst into tears. She quickly pulled up her menu and logged out in the safe zone due to shear embarrassment. Before Kirito could stop her, she had already gone.

"Sinon wait!.."

Kirito logged out moments after her and took off his NerveGear. He immediately put on his jacket and shoes and ran downstairs and out of his house, failing to even notice that Sugu had came home. He started up his Kawasaki Ninja and put on his helmet, revving the throttle and made his way as fast as his bike could take him over to Sinon's apartment. After breaking several speed limits and regulations, he arrived at her place. He jumped off the bike and took the keys out, scampering up the stairs until he reached her front door. He waited for a moment before knocking a few times, only to be met with no reply. He knocked again, shouting her name this time, yet again to be met with silence. Kirito turned the handle and found the door to be unlocked, he slowly moved inside, trying to not make any sudden movements. He slowly walked past her kitchen into her bed room where now a soft sobbing sound could be heard. He peeked inside to see Sinon's AmuSphere on the floor and something under the covers of her bed. He concluded from the crying sounds from underneath meant that the lump was Sinon. He slowly pulled away the covers only to find a face full of tears and sniffing. Her glasses were on the bedside table, so nothing could obscure her face from his view. It broke his heart to see one of his best friends so distraught and heartbroken. When he tried to lean in, she pushed him away with her feet, thinking that he was going to scold and shout at her.

"If you're going to shout at me just go ahead and do it!" She screamed. "I'm sorry but I just can't deny these feelings any longer. For a while I've felt this way since the BOB but seeing you with Asuna just depresses me. So, if you're hear to give me into trouble, hurry and get it over with"

Kirito simply replied with "I'm not angry with you"

Sinon looked back up at him in disbelief, she couldn't think as to why he would be fine with what had just happened. She had just made him betray his girlfriend right behind her back and he was ok with it!?

"To be perfectly honest" he continued as he sat down on her bed in front of her "I enjoyed the kiss too. As much as I shouldn't be saying this, I enjoy being around you. You have something that Asuna lacks but I can't quite put my finger on it…"

Sinon sat up now, with her back against the headboard, in complete disbelief. He had just told her that he liked being around her and that he thinks that she is better than Asuna.

"Y-You really t-think so" was what Sinon came up with

"I really do Sinon, I really do"

She moved forward to Kirito slowly, crawling on all fours towards him until she was right infront of him. She pushed him back on her bed and hung above him, moving her face close to his until their lips came into contact once again. The kiss was almost identical to the one they shared in ALO but this time, both sides wanted this and was willing to go further. The kiss this time was a lot more passionate that last time, Sinon was a lot more loose than before and was willing to have Kirito wrap his arms around her entire body. They pulled away after a few minutes to catch their breath. They both looked into each others eyes and were both thinking the same thing but Sinon was able to voice it before Kirito.

"I-I love you, Kirito.."

"I love you too Sinon"


	3. Chapter 3

The Sniper's Guardian Sword Chpt 3

 **A/N**

 **Hello again everyone. I decided to make another chapter straight after the last one because i had nothing better to do :p. BE WARNED! This chapter features Smut and Lemons so if you are under the age of 18 or just don't want read something like that, look away now. But if you do not mind, read away to your hearts content. As always, enjoy and please leave a like and review. Catch you all later**

Their words rang in each other's ears, relived to hear that both parties felt the same way. They immediately went back to kissing, in an almost savage way. Kirito could feel her tongue prodding against his lips, requesting entry to inside of his mouth. He gladly accepted and allowed Sinon's tongue to explore every corner and crevice of his mouth. Then Kirito retaliated against her, fighting back as he used his own tongue to push hers back into her mouth and explore her mouth too. Kirito switched places with Sinon so that he was now on top. He held her arms down on the bed and pinned her with his own body. This feeling of domination aroused Sinon a little and a small moan could be heard escaping her mouth while Kirito was exploring her. He pulled away, thinking that he had done something wrong. Even though Kirito had a girlfriend, they never really did much else rather than hugging and light kissing, so this was a whole new ball game to Kirito as well as Sinon.

"A-Am I doing it right?" He asked, albeit a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, k-keep doing that" Sinon replied with her face turning a shade of red once again.

Kirito obliged and began to once again assault her mouth with a barrage of passionate kisses. She could now feel his hand moving from her arm and down her body until it reached her stomach. He put his hand up her T-shirt and began to rub her stomach, making her moan into his mouth even more than before. She now straddled Kirito's waist with her leg's, she wasn't going to let him pull out now. He moved his hand further up her body inside the shirt and reached her relatively average sized breasts. He looked at her for confirmation to continue, a simple nod from her was enough to set Kirito off. He grasped her left breast firmly and began to squeeze it through her bra. This set Sinon off too, Kirito parted lips with her which allowed her to voice her moans at full volume now that there was nothing to muffle them. He removed his other hand now and placed that onto her other breast and began to squeeze them in tandem with each other. She requested to lift off her shirt which Kirito did instantly as well as removing his own jacket and shirt, leaving her in her shorts and him in his jeans. They kissed once again, and Kirito busied his hands with her chest, so she did the same with him. She ran her delicate feminine fingers along and down his toned body. This feeling made Kirito feel even better now too. This led to them breaking their kiss once again and staring into each other's eyes intently. However, Kirito didn't want to pressure Sinon into doing something that she didn't feel was right.

"We can s-stop now if you want to, we don't have to keep going"

"I'm not going to give up this chance, I want to go further" Sinon said breathlessly

Kirito now began to remove both articles of clothing that were still on their body. He took off his jeans and then proceeded to remove her shorts, leaving them both clad in their underwear right in front of each other. Both of their arousals were apparent to each other. Sinon was visibly wet through her panties and Kirito's boxers had a large bulge in them. They noticed this and blushed intensely at each other. Kirito wanted to take it to the last stage, all he needed was confirmation.

"Are you ready Sinon?" Kirito said, anxiously

After thinking hard about it she replied "Yes... I am. Also, I'd rather you called me Shino from now on…"

Kirito was surprised at how willing she was to do this "Ok Shino, I guess you can call me Kazuto now too"

Both nodded in agreement with each other. Kazuto moved his face down near her panties which were visibly soaked from their previous ordeal. It looked like a tasty meal in Kazuto's eyes. He slowly removed her panties and he was rewarded with her dripping wet womanhood, she was quite embarrassed and tried to cover it up with her hands, but Kazuto moved them out of the way, telling her that she was beautiful and there was nothing to be embarrassed about. His words made her feel at ease and she moved back, letting Kazuto have all the access he needed. He moved his mouth to her entrance and stuck his tongue out to her and pushed it inside, licking up all the liquid that coated her inside. Shino cried out, moaning loudly, not caring about if the neighbours heard them. She put her hand on his head and pushed it further in, making his tongue go all the way inside her. He pulled away, much to her displeasure, but then she saw that he was slowly rolling down his boxers which then allowed his 7-inch erection to spring free. Her face now lit up with a bright red glow watched as he slowly moved to her entrance. She thought to herself that there was no way that was going to fit inside her, but she was unable to put this into words. Kazuto positioned himself, ready to move into her

"If it hurt's, just tell me and I'll stop" Kazuto assured her

Shino just nodded in agreement. He then proceeded to push himself inside of her. Her moans were loud and reverberated in Kazuto's eardrums, he pushed into her until he reaches her hymen. This confirmed Kazuto's suspicion of Shino being a virgin. He thought hard before making his next move, he looked into Shino's eyes

"This I going to hurt so hold onto me. Squeeze as hard as you want" Kazuto reassured her

She placed her hands on his shoulders and braced herself. In a hope to make the pain go away as quickly as possible, Kazuto thrust into her hard, punching a hole in her hymen and taking away Shino Asada's virginity. She screamed out in pain, digging her nails deep into Kazuto's shoulder blades, almost drawing blood out of them. She held on tight, hugging him and holding him close until the pain subsided a few moments later. She then tapped his back to signal that it was ok to continue. Kazuto gladly started to thrust into her again, each time going deeper and deeper. Her moans of pain quickly turned into moans of pleasure as he was able to reach inside of her places that she could never do herself. He pounded her harder the longer she was able to hold out but both of their climaxes were approaching fast

"Lets c-cum together Shino!" Kazuto exclaimed

"O-Okay!" Shino replied

After a few more thrusts, they both came at the same time, Kazuto shot his cum deep inside her womb and she came over the bedsheets around them. They both collapsed in a sweaty, cum-stained heap on Shino's bed. Kazuto had just realised what he had done

"Shino… I came inside you…" Kazuto said with fear in his voice however Shino was able to calm his nerves

"I-it's ok, I have morning after pills in the cupboard"

They both climbed under Shino's sheets and fell asleep in each other's arms, Shino lying ontop of Kazuto moments after finishing their first time together


	4. Chapter 4

The Sniper's Guardian Sword Chpt 4

 **A/N**

 **Hi again everyone, here's your next chapter of Kirito x Sinon goodness. This chapter has a lot of feels in it so i would have your tissues at the ready. Also i'm really happy of how many people are reading this, i never expected this to get big so quickly so thank you very much everyone. Once again, thanks for reading and please leave a like and reveiw. See you later!**

Kazuto stirred in his sleep, lifting his dreary eyes to find that he wasn't in his own room back home. He could feel a heavy weight on his chest and stomach and when he looked down, he almost got the fright of his life. The still naked Shino Asada lay on his chest, sleeping contently. He could feel her chest rise and fall with every breath she took, and how peaceful she sounded while asleep. Without trying to wake her up, Kazuto slowly wriggled his way from out with underneath her and lay her down on her bed. He picked his clothes off the floor and proceeded to put them back on, it didn't feel right to him to be walking around naked in a friend's house. That word "friend" echoed around the walls of Kazuto's mind, thinking now that they were maybe something more than that. Also, deep down, he felt a sense of guilt creeping in. How could he do such a thing behind Asuna's back, with one of her best friends no less. Shino began to wake up due to all the noise Kazuto was making while putting his clothes back on. She covered her chest up with the bed sheets and looked up at the now fully clothed Kazuto Kirigaya. She gave him a more, almost loving smile as he knelt down beside her.

"Good morning Shino" Kazuto said softly.

"Morning" She replied, "Did you sleep OK?" asked Shino.

"I slept like a baby, thank you for having me" He said, trying to mask the guilt that was slowly taking over him.

It was pretty obvious to Shino that he was trying to hide something, she had become good at reading people's facial expressions and could tell that something was troubling him.

"What's the matter?" She asked inquisitively

Kazuto had already been found out, he had hoped to keep it under wraps for a bit, but Shino could see straight through is façade.

"You see…" He started "I really enjoyed last night, and I mean that. But I can't help but think I've betrayed her" Shino knew exactly who he was talking about "I want to keep this going with you but if that's to happen…... I'll need to break up with Asuna first" Those last few words really hurt him to say

Truth is he still really loved Asuna, but if he was willing to go behind her back and cheat on her, then he felt that he had no right to be her boyfriend. Shino understood completely and started to feel guilty too as she was technically the one who made him like this

"Oh… I see" She said blankly "Well, if that's what you want to do then I won't stand in your way, take as much time as you like. But if this is really what you're going to do, then make sure that this is the right thing to do OK?" Shino assured him.

Kazuto could only nod his head in agreement as he was deep in thought. He contemplated whether or not he should just tell Shino that he can't go on with this or take the hard job of breaking up with his one and only Asuna. Kazuto left Shino's bedside and went into the kitchen to let her dress herself. He pulled out his phone and went onto his messages to look for Asuna, from her status, it was clear that her power had came back as she was online. He opened up her thread which had two love hearts beside her name. It only made him feel even worse about doing this but nevertheless he continued. He began to type.

""Hi Asuna, good to see that your power is back up 😊. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to have some lunch today? I've got something I want to talk to you about""

Kazuto thought it sounded a little bit suspicious, but he still went ahead and sent it to the redhead. Moments later he was met with a reply

"Of course, Kirito! You can talk to me about anything, I'll meet you at our normal café at 12:30, that sound's OK?"

Her reply only made him even sadder, maybe even on the verge of depression

"Sure thing, I'll see you there"

Kazuto turned off his phone and went back into Shino's bedroom to tell her what was happening. She had just finished clothing herself and put her glasses back, she turned and looked into his eyes expectantly.

"I'm meeting Asuna an hour from now, I'll tell her there…." He was obviously very hurt by his decision. Shino walked over to him and gave him a hug to comfort him

"You don't have to do this you know" She said

"I know, I want to do this" and with that, Kazuto left a small peck on her forehead.

Shino blushed a little at Kazuto's action and smiled as he backed off from her. He moved to her front door and opened it, feeling the brisk morning air against his face. He turned back and gave Shino a wave which she returned before he stepped outside and closed the door behind him, she wished him the best of luck. He jogged down her apartments stairs and found his bike exactly where he left it. He felt as though getting down early wouldn't do any harm and it would be even worse if he was late. He put his keys into the ignition and started it up, pulling out of the parking area outside of the apartment. This time he kept the speed limit as he made his way to his and Asuna's favourite café. Memories of him and her there flashed through his mind, of all the fun times they had together. The time's they spent in Aincrad, the time when he saved her from ALO and the time she was there for him during his fight with death gun. Then Yui ran through his mind too, what would happen to her now that her mommy and daddy were no longer together? He shook of these thoughts and just concentrated on driving for the time being. He arrived ten minutes early and found a table for two outside the café and sat down. He began to recite in his head what he was going to say to her and how it was going to pan out. He knew she was obviously would be heartbroken but he's hoping that she will understand and not run away in a fit of tears. When he looked around his surroundings to try and see if she was near. When he looked straight in front of him, he swore he could see her long red hair, but it couldn't have been because that girl had a guy by her arms. Then the hair of the guy looked incredibly familiar to him too, red hair with a hairband, almost exactly like…. Klein's. He shot up to his feet, only to confirm his fear and worst suspicion. It was both Klein and Asuna, side by side, kissing in the middle of the street. The expression on his face was one of horror. He fell back a little, knocking over the metal chair he was sitting on, and drawing the attention off the two lovers. They looked in Kazuto's direction and saw the look he had on his face.

"Kirito!?" They both exclaimed in unison

Kazuto said nothing and ran away from the scene, not even caring who was in his way as he ran back over to his bike. He quickly started it up, not even wanting to know what they had to say for themselves and pulled away in a cloud of tire smoke and the sound of an engine roaring. Tears streamlined his face as he headed back to Shino's apartment. He jumped off, not caring that he left his bike in the middle of the street and ran up the steps to her front door. He swung the door open to find Shino sitting on her bed, on her phone. She barely had any time to react before he had dived at her, hugging her tight as they both lay back on her bed. She didn't know exactly what happened but still she pet his head and shushed him quietly, telling him everything was going to be ok, but to Kazuto, everything was falling apart…


	5. Chapter 5

The Sniper's Guardian Sword Chpt 5

 **A/N**

 **Hello once again! I've got another feels train this chapter, featuring everyone's favorite AI and Navigation Pixie. Im sorry if this chapter is a little shorter than others, im a bit pressed for time to finish some other things ive been working on, thank you for understanding and please leave a like and review as always. See you soon!**

Shino held Kazuto in her arms as she felt her blouse become damp from Kazuto's tears that were dribbling out of his eyes and down his face. He was crying not only because he was cheating on her but that she was doing the exact same thing behind his back. Out of all the people he knew, he never expected Asuna to sneak behind everyone, it just wasn't like her. Shino lifted his face up and used her sleeve to dry his face and to wipe his nose. He opened his eyes a little to see her warm smile looking back down to him, it wasn't much consolation, but it was enough to keep back the tears. He lifted himself up and sat beside Shino on the bed, leaning on her and placing his head on her shoulder. She was still quite concerned as she still had no idea why he was crying, then it was all revealed.

"..S-she was c-cheating too…" Were the only words Kazuto could form

It then all made sense to Shino, her surprised and disappointed expression said a thousand words and not many were nice ones. She brought him back into her embrace and rubbed his back, apologizing for not realising sooner

"I'm sorry Kazuto, I had no idea. You don't need her okay? If she can't even tell you to your face that she wants to break up, then she never deserved you in the first place" Shino assured him.

"But h-how am I any better if I was doing the same thing too?"

"You only discovered that last night, god knows how long she's been doing that for!"

Kazuto began to think back, it now all made sense to him. Many time's Asuna told him that she had other plans or that she had family round and couldn't spend time with him but whenever she told this too him, he never seemed to notice that Klein wasn't there either. Kazuto just assumed that he had things to do where he worked, having an affair with his girlfriend never crossed his mind at all. He thought that Klein was his best friend and could never do such a thing but as Kazuto has learned before, looks can be deceiving.

"Anyway" Shino continued "You have me now, I promise that I will never go behind your back ever." She held out her pinky.

Kazuto slowly lifted his arm and hooked his pinky with hers, starting to smile again himself, knowing that he had at least one person to rely on and that he could trust. As he sat in her embrace for a while longer until he thought of one more thing he had to do.

"Shino can I use your AmuSphere please?" He said, almost desperately

"Oh, um sure go ahead" She replied, not knowing what he was up to.

Kazuto took of his shoes and jacket and lay on Shino's bed. He put on her AmuSphere and turned on the power. She looked down at him and waved a little before he took a deep breath and shouted, "Link Start!"

The world around Kazuto twisted and turned as his mind linked with the virtual world. He was met with the login screen for ALO and noticed that Shino had still left her details on the Username and Password boxes. He chuckled at the thought of being able to login as Sinon and do things to her avatar but that was for another time. He removed her details and put in his own, his vision went white and then the little log cabin on floor 22 that he and Asuna bought together materialized around him once again. He called out to see if anyone was inside, but nobody replied. Then moments later he could her a familiar twinkling behind him, he turned to see what it was. It was his little daughter Yui on her pixie form.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed "How are you?"

"I'm ok Yui.."He said in his most convincing voice "How are you?"

"I'm doing great! Daddy? Have you seen mommy? She hasn't been online for a week now" She said worriedly.

"That's what I came to you to talk about Yui" Her expression suddenly went from happy to sad in an instant and she assumed her human child form.

Kazuto sat down on his rocking chair and Yui sat on his lap, waiting expectantly for what her father would say next.

"Listen, you know how me, and mommy loved each other very much" Yui nodded "Well… I don't think the feeling is mutual anymore" Tears began to form on his face once again and Yui also started to cry in disbelief, but then she said something that Kazuto didn't expect.

"So that's why I saw you running away from mommy…"

Kazuto's head jolted down and stared at Yui, shocked. "How..?!" he was cut off

"I was looking through the CCTV footage when it happened" Yui's voice turned to the serious tone she took when using her AI abilities. "I wondered why you suddenly got up and ran, mommy's figure was blurred near the top of the screen, so I couldn't see anything else. The last thing I saw was you jumping on your bike and heading back to Auntie Sinon's apartment. Daddy? Will she be my new mommy?"

"I don't think anybody could replace your mommy but I'm sure she'll try her best" He reassured her

The two looked at each other for what felt like an eternity before holding each other tightly and sobbing into each other's shoulders, they stayed like this for almost fifteen minutes before they finally calmed down. Kazuto pet Yui's head and shushed her, almost making her fall asleep.

"I've got to go Yui okay? I'm sure Asuna will come on to talk to you soon. She'll probably tell her side of the story, but you decide for yourself who's side you're going to take"

Yui was surprised that he had stopped calling Asuna mommy, but she understood completely

"Alright daddy, I'll see you soon" She smiled

Kazuto waved at Yui who returned the wave before the world around him collapsed once again. When he awoke, he found himself in Shino's dark apartment. He took off the AmuSphere and looked around the room. He noticed her, sleeping on her couch, holding a book in her hand as her glasses hung off her nose and the reading lamp shone on her motionless face. He smiled and got up, moving over to her. He lifted her glasses off and folded them, placed her bookmark on the page she was on and lifted her up off the couch. She was a lot heavier that she looked but he would never tell that to her face. He lifted away the bed cover's and got into bed beside her, falling asleep to the continuous rhythm of her light breathing and the rising and falling of her chest.


	6. Chapter 6

The Sniper's Guardian Sword Chpt 6

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I am so sorry it has taken so long to get another chapter out to you guys, I've been buys with other work, mostly school. But as a gift for being late, i have another fic in the works right now. Im not going to spoil the entire story but i will say it is in BNHA. Thats something to look forward to i guess, meanwhile you can enjoy this. WARNING!: This is another lemon chapter so you know the drill, no under 18's. Shino isn't happy with how sad Kazuto has been looking so she decides to give him a little "Boost". As always thanks so much for reading and a review and like is appreciated, I'll see you all later**

Shino woke up in the middle of the night. She was wondering where she was as the last thing she could remember was falling asleep on the couch. She tried to feel around to find her glasses but instead she found something round beside her face. She squeezed it a little only to find out it was Kazuto's face, her face turned to a pink glow in the midnight setting. Kazuto started to stir to as his face was getting squashed like a pillow, opening his eyes to see what could be touching him. He turned to look at Shino who was now pretending to sleep but he could tell she was just pretending as she was shuffling in the bed only moments ago. He smiled and turned his body, wrapping his arms around Shino's waist. This earned him a little gasp and jump from her body which made him laugh a little. She knew she had been found out and turned to face Kazuto to pout at him for startling her. He placed his hand on her cheek and gently rubbed his thumb over her cheek, she suddenly felt at ease once again. She slowly started to drift back to sleep, nudging her cheek as he comforted her. Kazuto smiled as he saw Shino's body start to fall limp once again and drift back off into a peaceful sleep. He stared at her face for at least another ten minutes before sleep began to claim him too. Her face was burned into his mind as he closed off his eyes and dreamed about her for the rest of the night.

 **Time-Skip**

Kazuto was woken up to the feeling for his face being prodded. He reluctantly opened up his eyes to see what was awakening him from his blissful slumber.

It was Shino poking his face

"Time to get up sleepyhead!" She said rather loudly, hurting Kazuto's eardrums

"OK, OK I'm up" He said, pushing himself off of the bed and standing up beside her

The one thing that started to cheer him up was the fact that she was considerably smaller in height than him. He put his chin on her head and started to laugh a little as he could tell that she was pouting underneath him. She punched him playfully in the stomach, making him recoil a little and falling back onto her couch. As he fell back, he smiled up at her, but his expression just flipped when he looked at Shino's smile which reminded him of Asuna. She noticed this and didn't like seeing him like this, so she devised a little plan to cheer him up. She slowly walked up to him, swaying her hips in a seductive manner. He looked up at her puzzled as she stood right in front of him and started to climb into his lap. She straddled his waist and placed her hands on his shoulders, her face inches away from his.

"I think I know how I can cheer you up" She cooed

She slowly moved her face closer until their lips had joined. Kazuto immediately accepted her invitation and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her in. He was surprised though at the new feeling on his lips, something wet and warm. It was Shino's tongue, prodding his lips, requesting entry to his mouth. He had never done this, not even with Asuna so he was a little nervous. He opened his mouth slowly and her tongue darted in as fast as possible, exploring his whole mouth and mapping it out in her mind. He didn't really like being dominated so he retaliated and began to fight back at her with his own tongue. Shino didn't expect this and recoiled a little which allowed Kazuto to start his attack. He managed to slip past her tongue and ram his straight into her mouth, which made her eyes go wide at the sudden change in power. He placed a hand on the back of her head and brought her back in, which earned a little moan from her. He pulled back, looking at her heated expression. Her tongue hung out her mouth as a prominent red blush manifested on her cheeks, he could feel her hot breath washing over his face. As Shino sat in his lap, she could feel something her hard hitting her inner thigh. She moved back a little to see the rather large tent that had formed in Kazuto's pants. He blushed at seeing how turned on he had become from kissing with her. She placed a hand over her mouth, knowing fine well that she was the one that caused that. She slipped down his body until she was kneeling on the floor in front of him, unable to take her eyes of his bulge. Her mind then raced with another idea, one much dirtier and more mischievous. She tugged at the waist of Kazuto's pants and was able to remove them without any input from him. Now his cheeks were the one laced with the red hue. She stared at the tent in his boxers, wanting to have what was underneath revealed to her. Kazuto decided to help her a little, as nervous as he was. He hooked his thumbs under the hem of the boxers and pulled them down slowly, adding to Shino's excitement. His member sprung free from their cloth cage once it was far enough down his legs. Shino gawked at it in awe as it was inches away from her innocent little face. Her sexual desires took over her mind and without warning she wrapped her feminine lips over his member. Kazuto gasped audibly and threw his head back against the couch, not expecting her to be so bold and go straight in. She could barely fit her lips around his tip but managed to get them around it. She started to suck on it, making a wet slurping sound bounce around the room. To Shino's surprise, Kazuto had put his hand on the back of her head once again and began to push his rod further into his mouth and down into her throat. She was not expecting that at all and gagged as he hit the back of her throat. He started to make her head move back and forth without any input from her, she just knelt there while Kazuto did all the work for her. Her eyes went back in her head the faster he went until the point where it became almost unbearable for him. Without any warning, he moved her head all the way down until he was in her throat and released his seed explosively as it dribbled down her throat. She went wide eyed as he released and pulled out of her mouth. She sat there with a mouth full of his cum, she looked up at him submissively. Kazuto had only one word for her

"Swallow" She did her best to swallow it all, but some still lingered in her mouth

She decided to trick him a little. Shino stood up, making him think that she had swallowed it all. While he was under that impression, she smacked her lips on his once again and pushed the leftover cum into his mouth. He was shocked by this move from Shino and wanted to spit it out bit she just wouldn't move her lips. He swallowed his pride and then swallowed the salty white liquid. His face screwed up a little at the after taste and opened his eyes to look at Shino's smug face.

"You feeling better now?" She said jokingly

"Meh, it could do with a little work" He teased

She gave a proper punch to his arm this time, but both just smiled and laughed as they ended up in each other's arms again.


	7. Chapter 7

The Sniper's Guardian Sword Chpt 7

 **A/N:** **Hey everyone! IT'S BACK! I've finally been motivated enough to continue this Fic. It seems to be my most popular one so I felt bad not updating for those that really wanted to see the next chapter so here it is! As always thank you for reading and a review and favourite is greatly appreciated!**

It had been two days since Kazuto had found out that Asuna was cheating on him. He had spent the last two days at Shino's apartment and because of that, his auntie and Sugu had gotten really worried about him and wanted him to return immediately. He hadn't told anyone about the events that had transpired in his love life apart from Shino and Yui. He couldn't think about telling Sugu about this, he didn't want to make this a family matter. He had been in his room the whole time he had been back. He sat on his bed cross-legged as he thought about what the best course of action would be to deal with all of this. Suddenly, he shouted out in frustration and fell back on his bed, holding his head in his hands. No matter how much he thought about it, he just couldn't come to a peaceful conclusion in his mind. The feelings that he knew he still had for Asuna were still deep in his heart, albeit drowned out by the new feelings and emotions that Shino made him feel. The only thing that was making him feel happy was the thought of her, as he had said before, Shino had something that Asuna didn't, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He was broken out of this train of thought when his phone's notification bell rang and began to flash on his desk. He took it and turned his phone on, seeing the text was from Shino, he smiled as he opened the thread he had with her. The message read:

"Hey Kazuto, I hope you're feeling ok. I know how tough this is for you and if I could take all the pain away from you and let me bare it, I would have. Just remember that you don't have to deal with this all by yourself, I'm never too far away so if you need me, don't hesitate ok? 😊."

Kazuto smiled at the kind words she had sent him. He didn't think that her of all people would be capable of sending messages like that. It seemed like there was at least one person he could trust and confide in.

"I've thought of a way to make you feel better if you want to, meet me in GGO in 15 minutes"

Kazuto got his NerveGear off of his shelf and began to set it up. He had bought GGO a few days after the Death-Gun incident had been resolved as he actually really liked the game and wanted to play it properly. It would mean that he would have keep transferring character data back and forth between games but he wasn't bothered that much about that. When everything was set and ready, he put the NerveGear on and lay back on his, taking one last look of his room before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before shouting:

"Link Start!"

Once again he was met with the sight of the world collapsing around him, a sight he was all too familiar with. His vision went from white to the world of GGO forming around him. The stench of gas and oil filled his nose as he looked around. A strand of hair fell loose from behind his ear and sat on his shoulder. He forgot about his feminine avatar and knew that he would no doubt get harassed again but he wouldn't put up with that, not now that he didn't have a job to do. Then a familiar voice called out to him from behind.

"Kazuto!" the voice called out

He turned to Shino running at him waving her hand in the air. He started moving in that direction to meet her too. When she was close enough, she jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He held her up by holding her butt at which point she started to kiss him. It was short and passionate, which earned them some strange looks from passer-by's, wondering why there were two girls kissing in the street. After a few moments later, they broke the kiss and Kazuto put her down.

"How are you feeling?" Were the first words that she said, it was a far cry different from she is normally like.

"Yeah I'm feeling ok, thanks Shino" He smiled, patting her head. Even though she wasn't in her Cait Sith avatar, she still loved the feeling of being pet, occasionally purring to his touch. "So what did you have in mind?" Kazuto asked.

"Well I thought you would maybe want to do a quest on here to take your mind of things. I thought that ALO would remind you too much of Asuna..."

He smiled at the thoughtfulness and nodded "Sure, let's go!" Kazuto said enthusiastically.

 **TIME-SKIP**

Both Kazuto and Shino had gotten Intel about a group of bandit Pk'ers that were moving through in hope's of picking off solo players and take their gear. They both decided to set up an ambush for them, Kazuto would charge in and deflect the bullets while Shino picked them off with her Hecate. They found the ideal spot for the ambush and it was only a matter of waiting now.

"Lets set up here" Shino said, setting up the bipod on her Sniper on a broken window ledge inside the building they were going to wait in.

They had the perfect view of the road the Bandits were expected to take. Shino loaded her Hecate and made sure there was a bullet in the chamber, ready to fire. She sat back and sighed, looking to her side seeing Kazuto checking his Five-Seven and photon sword. He then took a seat beside Shino with her leaning her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her back and on her waist, holding her close to him. Shino looked up at him, as happy as he looked, she could still tell that his mind and heart was in turmoil. She didn't want to see him like this, she wanted him to be happy.

"Kazuto, listen" She broke the silence " I know you're trying to be strong, I know you're trying to push those feelings away but, the longer you hold them the worse you're going feel. Remember what I said, you don't have to deal with this yourself, you've got me. I know you're probably having trust issues right now but apart from you, I don't have anyone else. Always know that you can talk to me."

Shino moved from his side and sat in his lap, facing him. She straddled his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. He returned the hug

"Thanks Shino, you're the best. I know I can trust you. I just need some time, its still all fresh in my mind. But I know you're the one to call if I need anything."

Shino looked into his eyes. The opal coloured orbs that were accompanied by the warm and gentle smile was just one of the few things that made Shino fall for him. They both sat in each others arms as they waited patiently for the right time to strike.


	8. Chapter 8

The Sniper's Guardian Sword Chpt 8

 **A/N:** **Hey everyone! We're back again with anither chapter. If you have an idea for another chapter or even for another Fanfic, why dont you leave it down in the review's, it would help me out greatly, thanks! As always thank you for reading and a review and favourite is greatly appreciated!**

Kazuto and Shino continued to wait in their ambush spot. It had been almost two hours since they set up and not a thing had happened. They had been sitting for so long they had actually fallen asleep in each others arms, and rightly so as it was almost midnight. Kazuto began to stir and wake up slowly, getting his bearings and where he was. When he fully came back to his senses he saw that Shino was still wrapped around him. He very carefully and delicately removed her from his lap and sat her down where he was sitting moments ago. She looked so beautiful and peaceful when she slept in his eyes, even if her mouth was open and she was drooling a little bit, Kazuto wiped it up and closed her for her. He stood up and went over to the window ledge to see if anything was happening. He stared out over the road with his binoculars for a solid five minutes before almost deciding to give up, but as he was doing one last sweep, he saw movement at the back of the road. He focused and zoomed in on that point, confirming his suspicion that it was the PK'ers, and they were armed to the teeth. Most of them had heavy bulletproof armour equipped accompanied with a high calibre machine gun such as an M240. There also seemed to be some lightly armoured people, most likely the quick and silent kind, carrying submachine guns with suppressors attached such as an MP5. From what Kazuto could see, there was at least 10 players that had appeared in his field of vision. He immediately turned to Shino.

"Shino...Shino wake up!" He whispered rather aggressively and shaking her shoulder.

"Huh?!" She woke with a jump, also trying to figure out where she was.

"Get up here now" Kazuto said. Shino got up slowly and made her way to where her sniper was set up. She looked down the sights and gasped at the squad of player. It seemed as if the players were setting up camp as they had dropped most of their gear.

"That's more than what I was expecting" Shino said worriedly

"Me too" Kazuto agreed as he put his binoculars away.

They both sat in silence as they tried to figure out a way to take them all out quickly without them getting hurt. After thinking about it, Shino came up with a diversion, Kazuto would lob a grenade behind them to draw their attention allowing him to get closer and to take them out while Shino covered him. As the first bullet from a sniper is not indicated by any bullet lines, Shino would take the first shot, signalling Kazuto to attack. After both agreeing on a plan, they parted ways.

"Be careful Kazuto" She said as he got up.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" Kazuto said, giving her a small kiss on her forehead.

Shino blushed and smiled as Kazuto sprinted down the stairs of the ruined building and into some bushes close to the bandit camp. After making sure that nobody anything, Kazuto brought out a frag grenade and pulled the pin, throwing it as hard as he could, landing behind the group. Moments later an explosion of shrapnel and smoke happened behind them and all the Bandits immediately equipped their weapons and aimed in the direction of the explosion. Now Kazuto only had to wait for Shino's first shot to attack and right on queue, the most heavily armed bandit was blown to bits after one bullet from Shino's Hecate. Kazuto rushed out of his hiding spot and flicked on his photon sword, slicing one of the lighter Bandits in half. At this point the other 8 had turned and spotted Kazuto and began firing but thanks to Kazuto's reflexes he was able to deflect almost every bullet fired while a symphony of Sniper shots could be heard in the background with their targets all falling respectively in tandem, until there was only one left. Shino stopped firing and began to make her way down to the camp. When she got down there, she saw that Kazuto had the last bandit held at gun point with his sidearm. Kazuto saw she was coming and held out his fist in her direction which she in response bumped his with hers. She stared at the bandit

"Let this be a lesson not to PK and gang up on solo players, you sick fuck" She aimed her Hecate and shot him at point blank range, effectively vaporising the survivor where he stood.

Kazuto was surprised at how angry she was. She wasn't the only one who gets angry out of their group but she was one of the only ones who swore regularly (Kazuto would on some occasions too) He put his arm around her back and shoulders and brought her close, her expression changed and she smiled up at him.

"I would say that's a job well done" Kazuto remarked, earning him a giggle from the blue haired sniper. He looked up at the time it was 1:30 in the morning.

"We should probably log off for the night" He said, Shino nodding in response.

They both began collecting all the dropped loot from the Bandits and made their way back to the safe zone. A little while later, they were able to log off. They said their goodbye's as the world fell apart around them and they started to lose consciousness. Kazuto's eye's slowly opened in a pitch black room, trying to adjust to the lack of light. He removed the NerveGear and placed it back on the shelf shutting off all his computer's for the night. He found his phone on his desk and opened up Shino's thread. He began to type

"Hi Shino, thank you for everything you did for me today. It made me feel allot better. I don't know how I never noticed before when I first met you but, you were the light that I was needing to guide me, you were what I was missing. I hope you have a good night's sleep, love you 💗"

He sent the message and turned off hid phone, climbing into his bed and falling asleep in a matter of seconds. Shino on the other hand was still wide awake when his text came through. She lay in bed as she read it, her eyes watering and tearing up making her glasses all steamy. She smiled and took her glasses off and placed them on the bedside cabinet, drying her eyes and closing them. The last words to escape her mouth before falling asleep were:

"I love you too, Kazuto"


	9. Chapter 9

The Sniper's Guardian Sword Chpt 9

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Were back again. I hope everyone had a happy new year and everyone is doing well! Im going to do my best to try and get these out to you guys as much as I can. As always thank you for reading and a review and favourite is greatly appreciated!**

Morning had come around once more. Kazuto was woken to the sound of crows cawing outside his window. He sighed loudly, wishing that he could lay in bed all day and forget about all his worries. The only thing that would that would be better than lying in bed all day would be lying in bed all day with Shino. Just thinking about her made Kazuto feel a million times better. Kazuto stared at the clock opposite him, the fact that it was passed midday shows the withdrawal effect that is acting in him. Shino is doing everything in her power to make him feel better and he appreciates that wholeheartedly but something is still nagging and tugging at his heart. No doubt Asuna will be feeling the same if not worse about the whole situation. Its been more than three days since it had happened, and Kazuto has had enough and wants this to be resolved. He got out of bed and pulled out his phone, calling Shino and putting her on speaker. The call connected a few seconds later while Kazuto was getting changed.

"Hello?" Her soft voice answered

"Hi Shino, how are you?" Kazuto said, trying not to sound down

"I'm good thanks, how about you?" She replied

"Yeah I'm feeling a bit better now thanks. Hey would it be okay if I came over to see you?, I've got something I want to talk to you about"

"Of course! Stop by whenever you want" She chirped

"Thanks a lot Shino, I'll see you soon, love you" Kazuto said feeling better now

"Love you too" Shino said before the call was ended.

Kazuto slipped on his usual attire of a black t-shirt, jeans and his black jacket and padded downstairs. He was met as he got to the bottom of the stairs by Sugu, she was wondering where he was going this time in the morning.

"Where are you off to?" She remarked

"I'm just going out for a but of fresh air, I've been in the house for a bit too long" He replied as he put on and tied his shoes. He had already left before another word could be said by his cousin. He walked around and found his bike. Apart from Shino, his Kawasaki Ninja was one of the few things he held very dear to him. He found his helmet and hopped on, revving the throttle just to hear the engine purr. He smiled and set off on the road to Shino's apartment. Today was a beautiful day, there were no clouds in the sky and the sun was shining down, giving of its everlasting, vibrant glow. Kazuto took in the sights as he made his way to his destination, almost not realising that he arrived there because he was too busy daydreaming and looking around. He parked by the bike racks outside and took out the key. He scampered up the stairs and got to Shino's door. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, followed by a "Just a second!" from the other side. He could hear the click of a chain lock being removed and the turning of a door lock. The door swung open, Shino's expression brightened up massively seeing Kazuto at the door. She pushed herself onto him and hugged his torso tightly

"You're here! It feels like we've been apart for so long" She said relieved

"Yeah you're right" He agreed "although do you think we could do this inside and not out here where everyone can see us?" He laughed

Shino's face turned a shade of red as she released his body and grabbed his hand, bringing him inside. Kazuto made his way to the main room and sat down on her couch and took off his coat. Shino then followed through a few moments later with two cups of tea she had made for him coming in. She handed a cup to him and took a seat beside him.

"It's good to see you again" She said for a second time "What did you want to talk about?"

Kazuto almost completely forgot what he came over for, the combination of taking a drive and seeing his girlfriend again had made him feel that much better. However, now that "girlfriend was mentioned" He remembered and his expression darkened.

"Oh yeah... That..." He trailed off

I "Is everything ok?" Shino asked worriedly

"I want to sort everything out, I've got to go talk with Asuna" He said suddenly

Shino was quite shocked by this, she didn't expect him to say that. However she understood why he wanted this, if this is just prolonged forever and ever then it's only going to get more awkward. She sat the tea down on her coffee table. After a few moments of silence and thinking she spoke up.

"If that's what you want then I'm coming with you" She exclaimed

"What?! No you're not! This is my problem to fix and besides I don't her attacking you as well as me." He replied

"I've already made my mind up. Anyway, what if Klein is there too? I need to be there to back you up, we're a team remember" She said

Kazuto thought for a moment. He really didn't want to be putting her in harm's way but she looked adamant about her decision and she really isn't the kind of person who goes back on what they say. He sighed and smiled at her, placing his hand on her head and rubbing it.

"Okay... You can come" He said a little reluctantly.

She only smiled back and snuggled into his body once again. They both finished off their tea and were getting ready to go out. Kazuto picked up his phone and opened up Asuna's thread, it still had love hearts next to her name, he still didn't feel good about this but he knew it had to be done. He tapped the message box and began to type

"Hi Asuna, hope you're doing ok. I want to talk to you, meet me at the usual café"

He didn't want to seem like an asshole by demanding to see her and he was trying his best to be nice. He turned his phone off, hoping she got the message. He got up and put his jacket back on and stood beside the door, waiting for Shino. She emerged a few moments later with her jacket on and a scarf in her hand. Kazuto took the scarf from her hand and wrapped it around her neck for her. She smiled and hugged him

"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine" She reassured him "I'm not going to let her do anything to you"

Kazuto smiled back and picked her up.

"You're the best Shino" He said, resting his forehead against her forehead.

He carried her out of the house and locked the door behind them. They went down to his bike and he sat her down on the back of the bike and he got on the front. They only had one helmet so Kazuto gave it to Shino to wear.

"Hold on tight" Kazuto joked

Shino wrapped her arms around his chest as he started up his bike and set off for the same café as last time. Shino loved going on his bike, she loved the sense of freedom that it gave you and just being close to Kazuto himself was a dream come true. They arrived after a little while, deciding to take the longer more scenic route to the café. Once again they parked up and walked the last little bit to the café. Once the storefront was in view, Kazuto scanned the seats that were outside. Just as he thought, Asuna AND Klein were both there. He didn't want him to be here, another reason why he didn't want to bring Shino either. He was broken out of his trance by something grabbing his hand. He looked down and saw Shino looking up and smiling at him.

"C'mon, let's get this over with, you'll feel much better after it" She reassured

He nodded and they both walked hand in hand to the other couple.


	10. Chapter 10

The Sniper's Guardian Sword Chpt 10

 **A/N:** **Hey everyone! HOE-LEE-SHIT. It has finally returned, the genesis has reawoken. An update for this was long overdue and I had been putting it off forever. I had a file sitting there ready to go but I just wasn't sure if that's how I wanted this to pan out. I finally fixed it and got enough courage to finally put it out. I hope that it lives up to everyone's standards and you enjoy reading as much as I have enjoyed creating this fic as a whole. As always, leave a favourite and review if you would be so kind. Have fun!**

The moment he had been dreading. Kazuto and Shino approached their table while both holding each other's hands tightly. He never thought that this day would come, to be honest, he never thought he would have a girlfriend either. All he did all day before SAO was sit inside on his computer and played games. He didn't have any real friends, he never went outside, he even rarely left his room. His whole life had been about computers and after learning how he wasn't even living with his real family, that was even more reason for him to become an introvert. In front of a screen is the only place that he felt safe, if he never put on the NerveGear that day, chances are he would still be in the same position.

Now, it's all different. He is in a relationship, he loves going outside and doing things, he has a large group of friends he can confide in and technically he somewhat achieved celebrity status as "The Player Who Cleared the Death Game". Kazuto was beginning to space out, the only thing he could focus on was the table with the two redheads in front of him. Everything else was blacked out and the only sound to be heard was his pulsating heartbeat getting faster and more powerful by the second. Suddenly the heat the Shino's hand gave off allowed Kazuto to come back to his senses and told him that he wasn't alone. By the time they were a few feet away, they had received full attention from the couple sitting down already. Asuna did her best to fake a smile to try and lighten the mood before things kicked off and Klein just sat beside her looking exceptionally guilty. Kazuto and Shino now stood in front of their table.

"H-Hi Kirito, Asada…" Asuna said with a shaky voice already, she even still called him by his nickname "…Nice to see you"

"Nice to see you too Asuna" Shino said as both her and Kazuto sat down, although he didn't say anything.

The two couples sat in silence the moment everyone had sat down and the awkwardness was creeping in fast. Kazuto took in a breath getting ready to say something when a waiter came over and had 4 cups of coffee on her silver tray and she placed one down in front of each of them and said "Enjoy!" before heading back inside the café. Asuna and Klein had bought a coffee for everyone. Kazuto was uncomfortable as hell but didn't want to be rude, so he joined everyone else and had his coffee. This somewhat eased the tension a little and allowed Kazuto to relax. He turned to Shino who also looked calmer now. They both exchanged looks with one another and nodded, signaling that it was time to get this over with. Kazuto leaned over the table and put his elbows on its surface.

"I'm gonna be upfront right now..." He caught everyone's attention at the table, he turned to Asuna "Asuna, the reason I texted you a few days ago to meet up was that…" He sighed "… I was cheating..." He said, almost shamefully.

Asuna's eyes widened at this, she wasn't expecting to hear that. She guessed that the reason Shino was with him was because she was the first person he went to after seeing her and Klein, to vent to her if anything.

"I texted you to meet up because I wanted… to straighten things out with "us". He turned his head slightly to look at Shino who was now staring down into her cup of coffee, also now taking on a guilty look. "It was completely my fault that it happened, Shino didn't do anything wrong"

Shino's head shot up and she was about to object because she was the one who started all of this, but she was silenced by Kazuto who placed his hand on top of hers and squeezed lightly and shaking his head a little. She sat back slightly in defeat.

"I wanted to end things as peacefully as possible and with no hard feelings, but…" He turned slightly to glance at Klein and took a deep sigh "…I can see that it already ended without me knowing". Both Asuna and Klein looked away. "So… how long had this been going on for?"

There was a long pause, neither of the redheads wanted to admit to anything until they both exchanged looks and said in unison

"…A year"

The look of absolute horror that appeared on Kazuto's face was indescribable. He wanted to storm off then and there once again. He had only been with Shino less than a week but Asuna had been going behind his back for a full year and he was none the wiser. Shino could see that he was absolutely furious and too angry to talk so she piped up

"A year? You both went behind his back for a fucking year? How pathetic are you two!?" She snapped

Klein bolted up from his seat trying to quickly diffuse the situation "Ok Asada, calm down, let's just talk about this!"

"No! that's not good enough." She was also now standing up. "You didn't even have the decency to tell him you didn't feel the same way anymore" She looked at Asuna while going to town "You should be ashamed of yourself, he loved you with everything he had and you've just thrown it all away!-"

"That's enough Shino!"

The shout was so loud that others sitting at tables around them had stopped what they were doing and started to stare at the two arguing couples. Shino felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around to see Kazuto standing beside her as he stared straight on. Her lip started to tremble a little as she stared up at him. He turned his gaze to look down at her and smiled.

"It's ok, just calm down a little, I'm fine" He reassured her as everyone now sat back down

After settling Shino down, he could hear sniffling to the side of him. He turned around to Asuna sitting with her head in her hands in the middle of a fit of tears. Klein quickly moved over to comfort her and put his arm around her shoulders, holding her close to his chest. Asuna looked up a little at Kazuto and spoke through her sniffles.

"I'm s-so… so sorry K-Kirito. This is all my fault…" She said as she wiped her tears away with the sleeves of her blouse "I was an i-idiot and I didn't think straight. I promise you that I loved you and I still do, it had nothing to do with you, it was just me being a fool" Asuna sobbed

Kazuto sighed, now actually feeling sorry. The two couples sat in silence for a little while as they dealt with their conflicted thoughts and feelings. To break the silence, Kazuto got up out of his chair and moved over to where Asuna was sitting, she cowered back a little, afraid what he was going to do. But instead, he simply kneeled down until he was eye level with her. She stared at him wide-eyed as he wiped away the last of her tears and smiled a little.

"I never liked seeing you cry" He spoke softly "…Don't worry about it Asuna, you don't need to blame yourself. We were both in the wrong…"

"B-but I've been doing it longer! I deserve to be punished more!" She tried to blurt out through bubbling eyes

"It doesn't matter how long we did it for, the main thing is that we both did it in the first place." Kazuto sighed deeply once again "That just shows that we were never cut out for each other in the first place"

Asuna had tipped over the edge and flung herself into Kazuto's arms. He froze momentarily before gently returning her hug while she stained his shoulder with her tears.

"Hey, come on now, it's ok, I'm not angry at you. Let's turn off the waterworks eh?" He said as he held Asuna in front of himself "Do it for me, one last favor from me, please?"

She nodded and quickly wiped and cleaned up her face. Kazuto then stood her up which then led Klein and Shino to stand up too, heartbroken as they saw the two previous lovers together, Shino was now finding it hard to keep the tears at bay as they streamed down her cheek. He sent Asuna back over to Klein's side as he stood with Shino. They exchanged looks before Shino burst out and hugged Asuna.

"I'm so sorry Asuna, I didn't mean what I said, it was just heat of the moment I promise…" Shino apologized

Both Kazuto and Klein observed the two females as they hugged it out before looking back at each other. For old time's sake, they decided to bury that hatchet too. They both exchanged a hug and a few pats on the back before Kazuto pulled away.

"… Keep her safe man" He asked genuinely

"You have my word brother" Klein placed a hand over his chest as Asuna came back to him.

Shino then returned to Kazuto's side. The two couples stared at each other; this had most certainly been a bumpy ride for all four of them but everyone now was content that they had been able to clear things up with each other.

"You two stay safe ok?" Kazuto said as he put his arm around Shino's back

"We promise" Asuna squeaked

"I guess we'll see you later then?" Klein asked hopefully

"Sure… if you want, we could party up again sometime and get things back to the way they were" Shino offered to the other couple.

They both nodded their heads enthusiastically. Kazuto and Shino smiled at each other before waving goodbye to them. Kazuto looked down at Shino.

"So… what now?" He said, chuckling a little at the end of his sentence

"I think you've earned a little reward for all the good work you did today" Shino smirked a little

"Oh really?" Kazuto said before taking her face in his hand and giving her a slow and gentle kiss on the lips before pulling away.

"I can't wait"


End file.
